


Bring him Home

by TrufaxRex



Series: To the Sky [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrufaxRex/pseuds/TrufaxRex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Castiel finds a wet Gabriel and brings him home (Sam is intrigued).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring him Home

Sam kneels next to the figuring lying prone on their bed of furs and pillows, eyes widening as he takes in what he is seeing. Castiel barely spares him a glance as he brings a bowl of water to the stranger, deftly lifting his head and urging him to drink. The man seems unresponsive for a moment, before his lips part ever so slightly and drinks down the liquid. Sam watches as Castiel visibly relaxes and finally glances up at Sam as though he has just noticed him.

“Sam. Could you help you brother in preparing some food for our guest.” Though his voice is gentle, its less of a request and more of a statement.

Sam nods mutely and sparing a last glance at the stranger cradled against Castiel before heading over to his brother. Dean is grimacing, tending the fire with a look as though hes just eaten something sour. Sam bites his lip and turns his back to Castiel and looks up at his brother expectantly.

“Who is that?” He asks in a hushed voice. “Do you know him?”

Sam has a million and one more questions, and by the look on Dean’s face, his brother doesn’t have any answers. Dean doesn’t like strangers in the nest, which is the reason why despite being friendly with people in town he never invites them over. That plus the fact that Castiel has barely said two words to them, has Dean on edge.

“I think he might be from Cas’ old home.” Sam hears a tinge of fear in his brother’s voice.

Looking over his shoulder, Sam wonders if that’s true. The stranger is smaller even than Castiel, with long-ish golden brown hair. Despite his comparative body size, his wings are huge, bigger even than Castiel’s, had they not been soaked they would probably be bright gold. They looked powerful, but even so why would he risk himself flying in this sort of storm? Even Castiel, expert flyer that he was, knew better than try and fly in something like this.

“Here.” Dean suddenly thrust a bowl of rice and meat at him. “Go on. Cas is wondering whats taking you so long.”

Sam nods and takes the bowl and a spoon over and hands it to Castiel. He stands awkwardly, his wings shifting behind him as he watches the other Aviant set the bowl of food aside. The stranger’s eyes are open, but just barely and he is looking at Castiel as though he can communicate with only his eyes. Sam is about to move away when those eyes turn on him, and he is startled by how sharp and gold they are. He has the same hawk-like eyes that Castiel has – no whites just gold and black. Theres a power in the stare, stronger than anything Sam has ever felt and he wants to shrink away – it feels so wrong.

“Gabriel.” Castiel says, sounding almost reprimanding. He looks up at Sam apologetically. “This is Gabriel, he is my…” He seems to grapple for a word before finally settling. “cousin.”

“Oh.” Sam says softly. It answers only one of his millions of questions, and yet he knows it would be inappropriate to ask them while the stranger – while Gabriel is not well. 

“Sit with us.” Castiel says simply before picking up the bowl of food and beginning to feed Gabriel. Sam might’ve imagined it, but he swears he sees Gabriel roll his eyes as he let himself be spoon-fed. 

Sam does his best not too stare, though more often than not his eyes are drawn to beautiful golden Feathers around Gabriel. He sits quietly for a while, just wondering and thinking about all of the things Castiel has told him about his home and wonders what Gabriel will be like. He wonders if he is just as knowledgeable as Castiel, and the thought that he might have someone else to share his interests with cheers him immensely. And he can’t help but be a little selfish in wishing the other Aviant a speedy recovery.


End file.
